


Day 1: Road Trip

by Goofatron



Series: Starker Week [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, I love it so much, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Peter psychs himself out in the middle of the night, Road Trips, Spit As Lube, Starker, StarkerWeek2018, Underage Sex, don't we all lol?, literally wrote that old trope of only one room with one bed in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: Tony and Peter are on a road trip when they get lost, and have to stay the night in a shady motel.





	Day 1: Road Trip

It was supposed to be a fun experience. Just Tony and Peter on the road, passing by small towns and weird tourist attractions like,  _ Grandpa’s Cheese Barn _ in Ashland, Ohio. 

A small, five week getaway to celebrate the end of Peter’s junior year of high school.

The most important part of the trip would be when they arrived in Massachusetts where Tony would finally be able to drag Peter around the MIT campus. Even though Peter insisted on attending a university in New York, (which they both knew was mainly because of his role as Spider-Man) Tony wanted him to know that he could go to any school in the nation. While Columbia was a good school, it paled in comparison to MITs Bioengineering program.

Although Peter knew that Tony was completely biased when it came to MITs reputation, he agreed to go. He’d never left New York before, and had always wanted to see the rest of the nation. Even going as far as making Tony promise to take him to Disneyland in California.

However, by the looks of the rural dirt road laid before them, with an outline of large pine and oak trees on either side, Peter wasn’t sure if they’d survive the night. Even the brightness of the headlights seemed to dim the further down the road they drove, and he knew for a fact that Tony used the best lights for his car. They were basically floodlights if turned all the way up.

Peter couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. But, Tony should have known that he didn’t know how to read a road map!

_ “Just take this pencil, pick a line on the map, and draw! Do it blind, if you want to. Makes it all the more fun.” _

How was it that someone who had the entirety of the NYC subway map engraved into their memory couldn’t even comprehend what the symbols, or the multi-colored lines on a road map of the US meant?

Peter didn’t even know where they were. He was currently huddled over in his seat with the map laid out on his lap, and flashlight in his left hand. He knew they were between Arkansas and Tennessee, but didn’t think they were on the right road anymore. Should have just told Tony to go on the I-40, and stick to it.

“Kid, there’s no reason to keep staring at the map if you can’t read it.” Tony mentioned, keeping his eyes on the road.

With a heavy sigh, Peter refolds the map, and places it back in the glove box. His eyes shift over to the fuel gauge and sees that it’s just below half full. God, he did not want to be stranded in the middle of nowhere. With a pang of hope, Peter takes out his phone, and glares at the ‘no signal’ sign in the top left corner.

“We’ll be fine, Pete.” Tony assures. “This road has to lead somewhere.”

“Yeah, our doom.” Peter mutters which makes Tony laugh.

“You watch too many horror films.”

“Just wait, Mr. Stark,” Peter begins, earning an eye roll and a mumbled,  _ “Oh, god.”  _ from Tony. “The only thing that’s going to be at the end of this road is a lone, run-down house, and inside is going to be someone who  _ seems  _ like they want to be helpful, but they’re actually a murderous cannibal!”

“Pete, the odds of that happening are very slim.” Tony knows that the kid is being ridiculous, and is just riling himself up, but he still does his best to stay calm to ensure that Peter stays calm as well.

“But, it can still  _ happen! _ ”

Tony places a hand on Peter’s. “Hey, listen, nothing bad is going to happen, okay? I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Peter inhales and exhales after a short moment. “I know. I’m sorry, I know that I’m being ridiculous.”

Tony curls his fingers around Peter’s hand, and squeezes his grip. “You’re not. I understand that you’re worried, because we technically are lost. Just, try to find something to focus on, okay?”

Peter lets the softness of Tony’s voice flare the growing feeling in his chest. Usually, Tony’s tone is sharp, and more to the point of things. He rarely ever lets anyone see this side of him, let alone Peter.

Peter enjoys every second of it, especially when Tony subconsciously uses his thumb to pet Peter’s shaking hand.

It’s late at night, they’re driving down a bumpy, dirt road in the middle of a forest probably, and Peter is letting the isolation go to his head. It doesn’t help when the tree line comes to an end and they’re met with an empty void on either side.

Peter’s breath hitches, and it takes him a second to realize that Tony is speaking to him, almost whispering.

With his senses, he can hear his own heartbeat rapidly beating against his chest. It’s almost as if it’s banging against his ribcage, screaming to be let out. There’s also the benefit of enhanced sight at night, but at this point, the darkness is just so intimidating, it has Peter recoiling in his seat. He has to imagine the car as a protective bubble, and Tony as his anchor for his sanity.

Tony is still talking, thankfully. Though his voice sounds muffled in Peter’s ears. Using his other hand, Peter holds tightly onto Tony’s free hand and he can hear soft praise coming from his mentor.

In the distance, beyond the horizon, bright lights come into view. It takes Peter a couple of seconds to realize that it’s not an incoming car when the lights seem to spread out along his vision, indicating a small town is nearby.

“See, what did I tell you?” Tony says with a smile. “Civilization at long last!”

Peter sighed in relief, and released his tense hold on Tony’s hands, who gripped his knee in response.

Minutes later, they entered the tiny town that seemed dead to the world.

“I hope this place isn’t abandoned.”

Peter gulped. He swore Tony heard just by the way he looked at him.

“I’m sure it’s not.” Tony smiled reassuringly, and Peter thinks it’s for both of them. “Look, there’s a motel here!”

The Bates Motel.

“Are you fucking shitting me?”

Tony stops the car in the middle of the street. Not like anyone else was driving. He looked between Peter and the motel entrance.

“Shall we take our chances?”

“I’ll take my chance in the car tonight.” Peter suggests.

Tony rolls his eyes and pulls into the parking lot. “Quit being so dramatic, Peter. Now, let’s go, I’ve been driving all day and I am ready to sleep for once.”

With a heavy sigh, Peter slowly exits the vehicle, and helps Tony with the luggage. They only take part of their stuff since they’re only staying for the night.

Tony strides through the entrance with Peter trailing close behind. The interior of the motel is just what either of them expected: rundown with that creamy white and pink decor look that every cruddy motel seems to have. The furniture seems to have had better days. There are magazines on the rack from 2003 and before.

Peter scrunched his nose at the moldy stench in the air. He hoped the rooms were better kept, but left room for doubt.

Tony rings the small bell on the counter, and a short, middle-aged women comes waddling out of the back room.

“What can I do for you, hon?”

Peter sighs in relief. At least this motel worker seemed right in the head. Deep inside, he knew better than to judge people by their looks, but it was the only thing he could tell himself without going insane from fear.

Tony leans on the counter, and Peter can’t help but think he’s just so suave in doing so.

“Just need a room for the night.”

The woman takes out a large binder, and opens to the middle of it. She reaches behind her right ear, and takes out a pen that had been perched there, and uses it as a guide.

“Let me see…” her southern accent is thick, and her tongue sticks out slightly. “We have one room left with a king size bed. Will that be okay for y'all?”

“Perfect.” Tony flashes her a grin while holding out a credit card.  

She takes it and runs it against an old credit card machine. Mentioning that it will take literally a minute to register with an eye roll.

Peter shifts his footing while leaning against the counter. He can feel his face heating up at the prospect of sharing the same bed as Tony. It’s like one of his fantasies is coming to life, though without the possibility of sex. Peter decides that he can live with that, and is just excited to spend time with Tony.

“So, tell me,” Tony begins while looking around. “Why the  _ Psycho  _ reference?”

“Hon, this motel was built before that dreadful movie came out.”

“Business took a dive?”

“Only for a bit.” she watches the machine intently as if expecting it to die on her at any moment. “Nowadays, we’re busier than ever with tourists who claim that they’ve stayed at  _ the  _ Bates Motel.”

Tony snickers, and glances at Peter who chuckles in response, but looks like he’d rather be anywhere else. After Tony signs the contract, and gets the keys to their room, he rests his hand at the back of Peter’s neck and guides him outside.

Peter leans in to the touch. He’s always felt safe around Tony, especially when he’s pulled in to the older man’s hold. His head sways into Tony’s shoulder, and he lets it. Praying that Tony let’s it happen as well.

“Ready for bed, Pete?”

Peter hums in confirmation, and releases himself from Tony’s hold so that he can get the door open.

The room has a strong smell of citrus and bleach. It makes Peter’s nose sting, and he brings his arm up to it, burrowing into his hoodie sleeve.

“Jesus, you’d think they just sprayed the entire room in Clorox or something.”

Tony throws his duffle bag on the small desk next to the TV, and Peter follows suit.

“Hey, you wanna shower?”

Peter has to blink twice to make sure he heard what he heard. Was that an invitation?

“If not, then I can take one first, and you just take yours in the morning.”

Oh.

“That’s okay, Mr. Stark, you go ahead.” Peter waves him off with a smile.

When Tony disappears into the bathroom, Peter waits until the water is turned on before flopping on the hard mattress. The springs groan under his weight, and he can feel each and every one dig into his back. How he misses his bed back in Queens.

He pulls himself up and off the bed to gather his PJs -- a mismatched pair of green and blue plaid bottoms, with a white shirt.

Once he’s done, he throws himself back onto the bed, and grabs the remote for the very much outdated Samsung box TV that’s sitting high on the TV stand in front of the bed. The picture is grainy and a line of static rides up the screen every few minutes. Peter wonders for a moment if they’ve drifted through a timeline and ended up in the past somehow.

It’s a brief assumption that’s quickly forgotten as the sounds from the shower occupy Peter’s thoughts, which lead him to picturing Tony naked. Which then lead to a tent creeping up in his pants. Curse his teenage hormones.

Peter tries with all his might to will his boner down, but Tony’s sudden humming just makes it worse. Scratch that, his enhanced hearing makes it worse, because he can hear everything that is going on behind the door.

A small, internal debate is held in Peter’s head whether he should jack himself off before Tony comes back out. But then how would he hide the evidence? Maybe he could just grab a sock from his bag, and then just toss it away before they leave tomorrow?

Tony’s humming grows. Peter pushes his pants down by his ankles, and grabs at his throbbing cock. Using Tony’s voice as incentive to finish quickly, Peter imagines that Tony is blowing him and moves his hand up and down along the shaft.

His free hand grasps at the sheet next to him as he arches his back, and bucks his hips slowly in motion with his hand. He leans his head back deep into the pillows, pushing up against the headboard of the bed.

Peter focuses his strokes so that he’s in tune with Tony’s soft humming. Breathing heavily, and allowing a few raspy moans to escape, Peter shuts his eyes and lets his imagination soar. He tries his best to picture, to  _ feel  _ Tony on his body.

“Tony…” Peter knew he was so close to coming. He focused all his energy towards his release, completely ignoring his surroundings.

He didn’t feel the added weight dipping onto the bed. Not until he felt a prickly sensation against his face which shook him out of his trance, and he was staring wide into the eyes of his mentor.

Peter opened his mouth, but no noise came out. He stifled his raunchy actions immediately, and froze in place. Awaiting the inevitable disgust that Tony would surely show him; Tell him how wrong and uncomfortable this made him. Maybe going as far as to sleep in the car while leaving Peter all alone in the room, and then driving straight back to New York in the morning. Or worse, he’d leave Peter in this podunk town in the middle of nowhere with no way to get home.

Fear was evident within Peter’s features, but within Tony’s, it wasn’t what he expected. Confusion, curiousness, and perhaps, by the way his eyes darkened, lust?

“Why did you stop?”

Being found out had softened Peter, losing all motivation to continue masturbating. But just the sound of Tony’s deepened voice in his ears was more than enough to get the blood flowing again.

“Peter, do you always think of me?”

Shivers ran down Peter’s spine, and he could feel the ends of his hair stand up when Tony leaned into his neck to lightly kiss and suck, leaving a trail on his collarbone. The action took Peter’s breath away as he moaned aloud and gasped.

Tony used his left hand to pinch and pull at Peter’s nipple which resulted in the boy grasping at his hair and lightly pulling. He moved towards the other nipple, which was screaming for his attention at how erect it was, and dragged his tongue over the top of it. Tony’s tongue swirled around it before he closed his lips over it to start sucking.

“Oh, god, Mr. Stark!” Peter gasped at the stimulation Tony was giving him.

Tony’s fingers trailed down Peter’s soft torso and stopped past his pelvis where he shook Peter’s hand away from his cock, and took over. The expertise that Tony held drove Peter insane. He spread his legs farther, and his hips moved in small, quick paces in tandem with Tony’s movements.

“Mr. Stark, that feels so good! Please don’t stop!” Peter’s own words had him blushing.

With a small chuckle, Tony stopped playing with Peter’s nipple, and moved back up to stare at him. The boy was completely disheveled. Small gasps escaped parted, pink lips. Beads of sweat traced furrowed brows which stood above desperate brown eyes, pleading for more. Peter was at his mercy, and Tony couldn’t ask for anything more perfect in this moment.

He leaned down and claimed Peter’s lips with his own, noting how soft and wet they were. Using his tongue, he forced Peter’s mouth open, and slipped inside curling around the smaller, softer tongue.

Everything about Peter was soft, and smooth, and Tony could feel himself hardening when Peter moans into his mouth.

Peter breaks the kiss, “Mr. Stark, I’m going to come!”

“Come for me, Peter.” Tony commands. “Come into my hand.”

The tiny gasps and mewling that comes out of Peter’s mouth when he comes is going to stay with Tony for a long time. Peter’s body shakes below him, and he rubs the boy’s hips and tells him how good he was.

“I did good?” Peter asks again for confirmation.

Tony laughs, “You were amazing, Pete.”

Peter smiles, then looks downward at Tony’s own bulge. “What about you?”

“Do you want to assist me too, Peter?” Tony asks while palming himself through his boxers.

Peter is unsure where this newfound feeling of bravery came from, but he’s damn sure isn’t going to waste it.

“I want you to fuck me, Tony.”

“Peter…” Tony starts to protest, but Peter pulls him over on top of him to kiss him.

“Please, Tony.” Peter begs, and makes sure that Tony sees it in his eyes. “I need you inside of me. I need to feel you.”

“Shit, kid.” Tony growls and sits up to pull down his boxers, and takes off Peter’s pants completely in the process. “I don’t have any lube on me, so you’ll need to help me prep you.”

Peter opens his mouth and welcomes the two fingers that burrow their way in. He begins licking and sucking on them, moaning as he does so. Absentmindedly pushing Tony’s hand further in so that his fingers are practically down his throat. Tony curls his fingers slightly, and Peter starts drooling even more and his throat creates a grating sound that somehow sends shivers down Tony’s spine.

Tears are welling up in Peter’s eyes, and his face is beet red, and there are vulgar noises emanating from him while he’s being deep throated, and Tony is unsure if he’s seen anything hotter.

Slowly, Tony removes his fingers and places the first digit at Peter’s entrance. He presses in carefully all the while telling Peter to try and relax.

“This might hurt, so you need to be as lax as possible.”

Peter breathes in and out, and tries to adjust to the strange feeling of his rectum being stretched. He gasps when the second digit is entered with the first. When they start to move in and out, Peter grips the bedsheets. His back arches when they hit his prostate and he shouts, “Oh, god, right there!”

Tony strokes it a couple more times before taking his fingers out, and drowning himself in Peter’s pouting and begging.

“Please, Tony, please!”

“Please what, Peter?” Tony lines himself up with Peter’s entrance, but deliberately holds himself until he hears what he wants to leave the boy’s mouth.

Peter stares at him in embarrassment but presses onward, “Please, put your cock in me, and fuck me!”

When Tony enters Peter, the boy shivers, and wraps his legs around the elder’s waist. Tony waits for a moment before moving. Letting Peter adjust to the new feeling of his cock. Tony leans forward directly above Peter, arms on either side. He can feel the smallest movement of Peter bucking his hips up and down on his own.

“Move! Please, move!” Peter is nearly crying while begging, and it’s a pretty picture that has Tony nearly melt into his embrace.

Tony puts all his strength into his hips and slowly moves. Driving his cock in and out of Peter, who steadies himself by wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck and pulls him closer. Tony has increased his speed, motivated by Peter’s cries in his ear.

“God, yes! Yes! Please, don’t stop!”

Tony leans in to nip at Peter’s neck, and makes his way up to his ear lobe, “God, Peter, you’re so warm and tight. It’s like you were made for my cock.”

Tony leans up, and grips Peter’s hips with steady hands before relentlessly slamming into him at full force. Peter reaches down and strokes his own cock, readying himself for another orgasm. He turns his head into the pillow and wipes his tears into it. Tony can tell he’s crying, and wonders if he should stop. Tony slows his actions, but Peter’s legs around his waist pull in more.

“Please, Tony, don’t stop!” Peter pleads through matted lashes. “Keep going until you come in me!”

Tony uses the plea as motivation to quicken his pace. Peter’s muscles tighten around his cock and he can feel himself getting closer to release. His vision gazes over the boy he’s fucking into the mattress, who’s getting himself off a second time, and is gripping onto the pillows in an attempt to steady himself. Mouth hanging open with risque sounds escaping which have Tony’s knees wobble in place.

Tony removes one hand from Peter’s hips, and guides it until his fingers are resting at Peter’s lips. The boy widens his mouth, and his tongue happily laps at the man’s fingers. Tony inserts his pointer and middle fingers into Peter’s mouth and shove them into the back of his throat. The action makes Peter’s eyes roll in the back of his head, and his moans sound guttural. Drool trails down the corners of his mouth and down his chin and neck.

In an instant, Peter’s head rolls back as the rest of his body tightens, and he’s coming all over himself again. Tony releases his fingers and moves his hand back in place on Peter’s hip to fuck him until he’s coming inside of him.

Grunting in satisfaction, Tony slowly takes himself out of Peter, and moves to lay next to him. He props himself up on his elbow, examining his work. Peter’s eyes are glossed over, his chest is rapidly moving, and small pants breathe their way from his swollen lips. Tony moves Peter’s head to face him.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Peter’s breath is raspy, clearly exhausted. Tony suspects his throat might be, too.

“Are you alright?” Tony takes the time to look over Peter completely.

“Yeah,” Peter speaks as if he’s comforting himself along with Tony. “Yeah, I’m good. That was awesome.”

Tony can’t help but laugh while moving so that he can get himself and Peter under the blankets. He takes the duvet, and throws it off the bed, leaving them with the undersheets.

Peter snuggles himself in between the sheets, and Tony swears it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen the kid do.

“Mr. Stark?”

Correction: Peter softly saying his name while staring up at him from his pillow was the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

“Yeah, Pete?”

Peter seems unsure of himself before pressing on, “Wh-what happens now?”

Tony breaks eye contact to stare up at the ceiling, wondering the same exact thing. Technically, he broke the law by sleeping with a 16-year old. Peter’s birthday was in August, so he’d be 17 in just a couple of months. God, what was he thinking?

“Tony?” Peter got up on his elbows and drew himself closer to Tony. Using his fingers to trace Tony’s beard and stubble on his chin. “You okay?”

Tony lightly snorts at Peter’s question. Of course he wasn’t okay. Nothing they just did was okay. He took advantage of a vulnerable teenager in bed. It was without a doubt, one of the worst things he has ever done in his life. Though, try as he might, he couldn’t bring himself to care, or even feel bad about it. That should be worrying, but instead, Tony allowed himself to be lost in Peter’s gentle eyes, and used the back of his hand to stroke his cheek, earning a light blush from him.

“I’m okay, kid. We’re okay.”

“So, this isn’t just a one-time thing?” Peter asked hopefully.

“Not unless you want it to be.”

Peter shook his head. “I don’t. Although, before we have sex again, can we get some lube?”

Tony chuckles, “Yeah, kid. We’ll get you all the lube you want.”

Content with his answer, Peter laid himself down on Tony’s shoulder, and drifted off to sleep. Tony, for the first time in a long while, allowed for somebody else to hold onto him while he too succumbed to the darkness. He’ll have to remember the therapeutic remedy of Peter Parker’s breathing for the future.  

**Author's Note:**

> I am very late with this, but real life took over the last few days, so what can you do, eh?   
> I might have Day 2 up tonight, not sure though... hopefully I will!   
> This actually was just supposed to be fluff, but it... escalated I guess you could say lmao.


End file.
